Talk:Team Battle
Battle Notes It may have been an accident, but Vladdbucus gave me an idea. I think if two of the same team players moves are adjacent they should be in the same paragraph without carriage return. EDIT: Also, I would like this to take the form of well flowing RP so I would like it if dialogue is set off by a carriage return as well as the battle bearing the same tense throughout. I believe the majority of the characters are speaking in present tense, so it would be easier for those speaking in past tense would edit their form to fit present, sorry for any problems. AtahiNuma 19:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Lead's Internet just went down. (received a text message). The battle will be postponed. AtahiNuma 20:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) No problemo. And I assume we'll pick up where we left off when she returns? Mac.buz52 20:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yup. AtahiNuma 21:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but what exactly just happened? Is Carl/Th'nyth being electricuted right now, or must he meet a certain criteria before the electricity can take effect? I don't know much of this stuff : / Mac.buz52 18:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well the electricity would discharge to Carl. But I still don't know how powerful he is. I also know very little about his energy based and mystical powers. I have no idea whether or not or to what extent the lighting's effect would be. You'd have to determine that with all Carl's powers in mind. AtahiNuma 20:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) @ Mac.buz52: What would happen if I got hit with a shadow bolt? What kind of damage is it? Concussive? Energetic? Mystical? AtahiNuma 02:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Of those three, it would more than likely be Mystical. While it's not an extremely powerful ability, it's no simple slap to the face either. Mac.buz52 03:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What effect does it have on the body? AtahiNuma 03:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Presumably, it could very easily harm the spirit itself, as well as a burning pain on and around the struck area. Mac.buz52 03:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) When you say "in an attempt to pry it through the body of the demon.", could you explain exactly what just happened? Mac.buz52 23:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) He's trying to rotate it vertically through his chest my hitting it like a lever.AtahiNuma 23:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense :D Mac.buz52 00:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Our guys are practically dead haha. Is the blade still in his chest? If not then the move is the same he just picks it off the ground. I didn't know though, so I just assumed it hadn't fallen out. AtahiNuma 02:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly got tiny text in battle editor and I can't seem to find the font size options. Help? LeadDragon 03:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question, Lead, there should be a drop box at the top of the screen with different font sizes. And to you, Atahi, yes. The blade is, in fact, still lodged in his chest. I have a strong feeling that Carl and Kan will end of defeating each other. Mac.buz52 03:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) AtahiNuma 00:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Team, team, team, team Hey LeadDragon is having problems with carriage return which brings me back to working in the same paragraph. I propose that each team has one move composed of two contributions from their members. What do you think? Order doesn't matter except it would be more orderly if the moves went by team. AtahiNuma 19:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) This sounds like a good idea, in my opinion. Mac.buz52 19:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I am back. Sorry for the wait. I probably won't lose connection again, so that's good. Unfortunately, I have to leave again (so sorry). LeadDragon 22:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC)